


take me into your loving arms

by blankiehxrry



Series: come on, bring everything [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Come play, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Kinda, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankiehxrry/pseuds/blankiehxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>twas the night of the brit awards</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me into your loving arms

**Author's Note:**

> i'm kinda unhappy with how the previous chapter turned out so hopefully this makes up for that. it's kinda late so i apologize if there are any grammatical errors, i'll come back and edit it again tomorrow! i was just too excited to post

**Brit Awards // 2013 // exhibitionism and bondage**

On the night of the Brits, Louis is lying starfished on his and Harry’s unmade bed in his briefs while Harry is in the shower. He’s mindlessly scrolling through twitter, following a few fans and laughing at the wild speculations they’re making about what the night may bring. It seems there’s a general consensus that Louis won’t be able to take his eyes off of Harry and may even sneak in a kiss when he thinks no one is looking. _Well, they’re not exactly wrong_ , he thinks.

Distantly, he hears Harry finish his rendition of My Heart Will Go On and shut off the water, hears the light thump of his footsteps on the tile floor. He appears in the doorway a few moments later, towel wrapped around his waist and skin soft and pink from being scrubbed and shaved. Louis notices the downy hair on his legs is gone and replaced by miles of smooth skin and a tiny cut on his knee.

Now, there’s never a time Louis doesn’t think Harry is beautiful, but when he’s just gotten out of the shower he’s absolutely gorgeous. He looks young and vulnerable with his wet and wild hair, eyelashes dark and clumped together and lips still shiny with water droplets. “You look beautiful,” Louis says to him aloud. He grins when Harry blushes, pigeon toes curling bashfully into the carpet.

“’M not even ready yet,” he blusters, dropping his towel and striding over to the dresser to pick out his underwear. Louis takes a moment to admire the view as he bends over and whistles suggestively to make Harry laugh.

“Well you always look lovely to me.” Louis flirtatiously beckons him over with his finger, exaggeratingly waggling his eyebrows. He smiles fondly as Harry nearly trips over his own feet in his haste to get to the older boy.

Harry folds himself easily into Louis’ arms, their height difference making things only a little unconventional. When Harry began to outgrow him, Louis was sad thinking that he would have to give up his title of the Big Spoon. Fortunately, Harry wasn’t willing to graduate from Little Spoon, claiming that he’d always be bendy enough to fit inside the circle of Louis’ arms.

Now, however, Harry positions himself so that he’s facing Louis, head tucked under the older boy’s chin. Louis pulls a thin sheet up over them so that their body heat is trapped inside. Absentmindedly, he trails his fingers down Harry’s spine and tucks them under his briefs, using the leverage he has to pull Harry closer.

Harry snuffles happily like a kitten and shoves his bum back into Louis’ splayed hand. “Cheeky,” he mumbles quietly as Louis brushes his thumb over Harry’s hole. Frowning, Louis applies more pressure and barely manages to contain his hum of disapproval when he finds that Harry is loose and open, slick with traces of lube.

“What’s this?” He asks, voice light and casual. He feels Harry shiver.

“Got, erm, got a little hot. In the shower,” he explains quickly. “Was thinking of you, promise.”

“Oh, so this is for me?” Louis teases, easily sliding in two more fingers. He strokes and pets over Harry’s spot patiently as he waits for an answer, admires the way Harry manages to swallow him up.  

“I – _oh_ – ‘s always for you, Lou.” Harry puffs hot breath over Louis’ collarbone and slings a leg over Louis’ thigh, opening himself up wider. “More, _please_.”

(In any other situation, it would be comical to even entertain the idea that Harry thinks about anyone other than Louis when he’s getting off, but Louis’ possessiveness and Harry’s submission are amplified tenfold in the bedroom, so. It works.)

Harry lets out a surprised squeak when Louis immediately grants him another finger, quickening the pace of his fingers as he fucks them in and out of Harry’s tight hole. He’s usually not so generous.

The slick squelching sound of the lube and Louis’ fingers are obscene, amplified and echoing throughout the room. Louis spares a thought for their neighbors as Harry lets out a few strained _uh uh uh’s_ before he latches on to the skin of Louis’ neck, something that he says helps to ground him.

His cock has rapidly filled up against his bare thigh, teasingly brushing Louis’ abdomen as he rocks forward with every thrust. Louis bends forward and nips at Harry’s earlobe, whispering dirty obscenities that he knows gets Harry close.

“You know what I think got you excited in the shower? Thinking about all the eyes that’ll be on you tonight.” Harry moans loudly, head thrashing back and forth like he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Louis prides himself in flustering Harry, whether it be a bit of light teasing during an interview or heavy humiliation in the bedroom. It’s one of his greatest gifts, though he doubts any magazine quiz asking him what his hidden talents are would appreciate that as an answer.

“I think you got hard thinking about how everyone will see you onstage, all dressed up and well-fucked. The band might win an award or two, but you know everyone will be watching you.” Harry mewls impatiently and yanks harshly at one of his swollen nipples. Louis guesses he was already playing with them in the shower since they’re already so puffy.

“Just want – _nngh, fuck_ – just want you looking at me,” Harry whines. He’s always so shamelessly honest during sex. Louis’ about to reply when Harry clutches tightly at his shoulders and squeezes his eyes shut. “Louis, _I’m gonna, oh-_ ”

Just like that, Louis’ takes his fingers out and grabs tight at the base of Harry’s cock, preventing him from coming. “What the _fuck_ ,” Harry spits out, snapping his eyes open. His cock twitches violently in the older boy’s tight grasp. Louis can’t help but laugh; Harry turns into a growly baby bear when he doesn’t get what he wants.

“Would you look at the time! The car will be here to pick us up in an hour and I’m not even showered!” Louis releases his grip on Harry’s cock and gives him a slap on the balls before he rolls off the bed and waltzes towards the shower, leaving the younger boy doubled over and wheezing on the bed.

“Don’t go finishing yourself off now, got it? That’s my job.” Louis blows him a kiss and cackles at the pout on Harry’s face before he closes the door.

;;

Later that evening, after Louis came out of the shower and was bombarded with pillows thrown at him by Harry, after all the boys laughed at Harry when they saw his flushed, frustrated face, after they fought through a sea of fans begging for autographs, they’re finally in their seats. They’re sat at a table close to the stage with a good view of all the artists accepting the awards, a perk of being part of One Direction.

Louis is too polite to say it aloud, but the evening’s been quite boring, if he’s honest. After their sick performance of their charity single, it’s turned into a bit of a drag. He’s spent a majority of the evening plotting ways to make Harry an absolute mess when they get back home. It’s proven to be a much more efficient use of his time. He’s spent the last ten minutes considering pulling out the nipple clamps or maybe tying Harry to the bedposts. This is assuming that Harry will even make it home before he’s ready to burst, Louis muses.

Harry’s been shifty all evening, a result of staving off his earlier orgasm. Louis can tell he’s trying to distract himself by drinking too much champagne, however, Louis also knows what happened the last time he drank too much, so he’s keeping a close eye on him.

It’s during a lull in action due to commercial break that Louis gets the idea. His mood immediately brightens and he gives himself a metaphorical congratulatory pat on the back. He waits until everyone’s distracted before he makes his move. One look at Harry shows he won’t be expecting it at all. 

James Corden is onstage now, making some cheesy joke that has everyone in the room giggling, punch drunk on wine and attention. Louis bites down on his smile as he reaches over and runs a hand over Harry’s thigh. The younger boy glances over at him and smiles lovingly, blinking his innocent Bambi eyes and coyly biting his lip. He must think it’s only a comforting gesture.

Every so slowly, Louis drags his hand up until it’s resting on Harry’s groin. He counts to ten before he palms him slowly, pinching his thigh slightly when he whimpers loudly. Harry stifles a moan when Louis begins to fondle the head of his cock through his dress pants, using his thumb and forefinger to squeeze the thick ridge of it.

Slowly, Louis unzips his pants and stuffs his hand into the small opening, fingering the band of Harry’s briefs. Louis says a silent prayer that Niall, sitting on Harry’s other side, doesn’t notice. Harry is sitting stalk-still, staring straight ahead as someone steps on stage to accept an award.

“Clap, baby,” Louis chastises him and Harry whines as he reluctantly releases his hands from their white-knuckled grip on the table. He claps mechanically, his thoughts clearly somewhere else. Louis smiles to himself, noting that Harry’s been on his best behavior tonight given the circumstances.

Satisfied, Louis rewards him by pulling Harry’s cock out, admiring how wet he already is. There’s something about exhibitionism that always gets Harry drippy and eager. Louis gives him a minute to adjust to the new sensation before simultaneously twisting his hand at the head and digging his thumbnail into the slit of Harry’s cock. It’s almost frightening the way Harry jerks in his chair, desperately trying to disguise the pleasure he’s feeling. Underneath the table, he fucks his hips up, silently begging to Louis for more. He brings his hand up to his mouth and violently bites on the skin of his forefinger in an effort to keep quiet.

“Daddy,” he whispers, staring sidelong at Louis, panicking. It’s almost inaudible over the roar of the audience clapping as Adele exists the stage.

“I’m right here, babydoll.” And, oh. He’s been too loud. Zayn looks over at the two of them skeptically, eyes glinting with suspicion. _Alright?_ He mouths. Louis nods and gives him a reassuring smile.

“Sorry, pet.” Louis realizes alarmingly that the category being announced is one they’re nominated for. Quickly, he manages to shove Harry’s still hard cock back into his pants and zip him up. Harry musters up his meanest face and stares Louis down until their name is called and they have to get up to accept their award.

When they’re onstage and Liam is thanking the fans for this _massive, massive achievement_ , Harry sidles up to Louis and hisses into his ear, “You owe me two fucking orgasms when we get home.”

;;

As soon as they’re in the front door, Harry is on Louis.

“My cock,” he punctuates each word with a kiss to Louis’ lips, “fucking hurts. Make me _come_ , Louis.”

Louis nods and manages to keep Harry off of him until they stumble their way to the bedroom. Neither of them bothers to turn on the light, so Louis lets the small slivers of moonlight spilling in from the window guide him towards his dresser to grab what he needs.

When he turns around, Harry has stripped himself naked and is violently stripping his cock, licking his lips hungrily and staring at the ceiling.

“Hey,” Louis snaps his fingers to gather Harry’s attention. “Patience.”

Harry huffs, annoyed, but slows down his strokes to a manageable speed. He looks at Louis with his best bedroom eyes. “Come fuck me then.”

Louis ignores him in favor of focusing on not spilling the contents in his hand as he shuffles his way back onto the bed. He sets down the lube next to Harry’s thigh and knees between Harry’s legs. Harry looks up at him with half-lidded eyes, only sucking in a quiet breath when he sees that Louis’ brought out the ties.

They haven’t played with these often, but Louis figures that tonight is as good as any considering he’s kept Harry waiting for hours now. He might as well make it worth his while.

Carefully, he binds each of Harry’s wrists to one of the posts on their bed, making sure that at least one of his fingers can fit through the gap between his wrist and the silky fabric. Harry lets out a happy sigh, testing the strength of the ties by flexing his wrists. He moans when he finds strong resistance, toes curling into the sheets and cock dripping precome onto his belly.

“Color?” Louis asks. He strokes his hand down Harry’s cheek, stopping to thumb at the plump of his bottom lip. Harry opens his mouth eagerly, sucking in Louis’ finger and staring up at him as he swirls his tongue around it. Teasing.

“Green,” he admits easily, word only slightly garbled around the finger in his mouth.

Satisfied, Louis scoots back and runs both his hands down Harry’s sides, eliciting a shiver from the younger boy. Louis silently counts each of his ribs and traces the faint outline of his abs, squeezes affectionately at his love handles. Moving further down, he pets at the sparse hairs leading to his cock, circles the dip of his belly button. Harry preens under his ministrations, squirming and letting out soft, breathy noises the closer Louis gets to his cock.

Louis flashes Harry a reassuring smile before he grips his leg behind the knee and pushes it back against his chest. Bless Harry’s amazing flexibility. Leaning down, Louis licks a small strip of skin on the crease where his thigh meets his groin before biting down and _sucking_.

“Daddy,” Harry gasps. He brings his other leg up to rest on Louis’ shoulder, trying to thrust his hips down towards Louis’ face.

“I know baby,” Louis presses a small kiss to the lovebite he’s left before moving to the other side and doing the same thing. He doesn’t tease for too long; he knows Harry’s fit to burst any moment.

Finally, _finally_ , Louis sits back up and uncaps the lube. Harry squeezes his eyes shut, overwhelmed as Louis coats his fingers and gently strokes down from Harry’s perineum to his hole.

“ _Please,_ ” Harry grits out. Louis gently slides in his middle finger to the first knuckle, realizing belatedly that yes, Harry’s still stretched out from earlier. This makes things easier.

From there it’s all about delivering it hard and fast. Louis slips in two more fingers and fucks Harry open briefly, going only so far to ensure that it won’t hurt Harry later when he tries to fit his cock in.

Once he’s lubed up, he positions one hand next to Harry’s head and the other he uses to grip at the base of his cock and slide into Harry. One of Louis’ favorite feelings is the moment when Harry sucks in the head of his cock, swallows him up and clenches tightly as if he’s trying to trap him in.

As soon as he’s balls deep, Louis wastes no time in drawing back out and slamming back in. He angles upward immediately to where he knows Harry’s prostate lies, delivering hard thrusts to the spot that he knows gets Harry desperate. He wants to _wreck_ Harry, get him flustered and worked up until he’s boneless and drained.

Harry’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he arches his back up, begging Louis for more. He lets out these heavy breaths, ones that make his tummy heave and his chest flush pink. The exertion makes his nipples stand tall and swollen, his tattoos stark against his skin, his hair plastered in ringlet curls on his forehead. Louis places his hands on Harry’s hips to gain more leverage and knows Harry loves the idea of getting bruises.

“Beautiful baby,” he manages to grunt on a particularly deep thrust. Harry’s too gone to answer now, just whines his assent and flops his head back onto the pillow and bites his lip. Louis uses all his willpower to slow down and change his fast pace to one more slow and deep. He circles his hips and _grinds_ , knows Harry likes it when he shouts and tries to yank his hands.

It’s like he’s forgotten he was tied up until this moment – and now he can’t get enough. He tugs and pulls and twists his wrists in the ties, fingers grabbing at thin air. He’s breathing heavier, legs shifting where they’re resting on Louis’ waist. Louis’ about to pull out, adjust his hips so he’s closer to Harry and can drive it on home when Harry comes out of nowhere, shoots up untouched on his chest and screams.

Louis feels himself hurtling towards the point of no return, so he quickly pulls out of Harry and starts jerking himself off right over Harry’s chest. It doesn’t take long, the feeling of his hand and the sight of Harry lying pliant beneath him setting him off. He comes with a grunt and aims so that most of his come lands right on top of Harry’s, adding to the mess on his belly.

Harry mewls quietly at the sight and his abs quiver as he tries to control his breathing. Louis leans forward and gathers some up on his tongue before stretching up and kissing Harry, allowing him to taste both himself and Louis.

While Harry’s distracted, Louis reaches down and takes the younger boy’s cock in his hand, gently rubbing the head with two of his fingers. Harry twitches and cries out into Louis’ mouth, hips trying to shuffle away. He’s clearly oversensitive, but they’ve long ago had the conversation where Harry admitted to Louis that he likes the pain, how it sharpens the pleasure.

“Be a good boy Harry,” Louis tells him. “Let daddy have his fun.”

Harry closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath as Louis continues to gently rub around his slit. It takes a few minutes before Harry is hard again, hot and heavy under Louis’ hand. By now he’s begging, asking Louis to _please, touch me more_.

“Lou, please, I need – fingers, your whole hand, _something_.” Louis’ sure that there are bruises around Harry’s wrists from how hard he’s trying to get out of the ties. He’s also sure that Harry’s going to love seeing them later, a reminder of how good he felt.

“Shh, darling,” he coos. “I know you can come from this, you’re so good for me.”

“I – ” Harry goes silent and taught before he shudders violently under Louis. He lifts one of his legs up, stretches it out as far as he can like he’s ready to beg to be fucked. He’s about to try to speak again when Louis digs the sharp nail of this thumb into Harry’s slit and uses his other hand to slide two fingers back into his abused hole.

“ _Jesus fuck – daddy_ ,” Harry cries, sobbing as his cock pulses. Barely any come actually drips out, but Harry seems to ride the aftershocks of his orgasm for minutes, body shaking and fat crocodile tears dripping down his face.

Louis shuffles up the length of Harry’s body until he can reach up and untie his wrists from the headboard, gently massaging his wrists and attempting to kiss the blood back into them. He lays back down and tugs Harry onto his chest, circling his arms around his waist and drawing nonsensical patterns on his back.

“You were beautiful baby,” Louis whispers to him. “Came apart so easily. Looked so gorgeous.”

Harry whines and noses at Louis’ collarbones.

“Can you come back to me, H? You were so great, but I’d love if you came back to me.”

Harry snuffles and squeezes his legs tighter around Louis’ thighs before his wrecked voice manages to speak out. “’m here.”

“Hi love.” Louis kisses the top of his head. “How do you feel?”

“Fucking fantastic,” Harry mumbles, letting out a wet laugh. “On top of the world.”

They lay there for a few more minutes before Louis convinces Harry to get up and make his way into the bathtub to clean up. They’re both exhausted, but when Harry falls asleep against Louis’ chect in the tub, Louis still manages to muster enough energy to stand him up and dry him off before depositing him back in bed with the covers drawn up to his chin. He’s barely awake by the time he shuts off the light and climbs in next to Harry, content to curl his body around his boy’s back and lace their hands together.

“Love you,” he mumbles groggily. Harry just snores but his hand unconsciously tightens around Louis’.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very appreciated! :) 
> 
> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/theofficeharry)


End file.
